gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction
Gaang Jr. is a fan-made expanded universe for Avatar: The Last Airbender, taking place about twenty years after the TV show's finale, featuring the children of the original Gaang as they go around the world, having various adventures. Sounds vague? That's sort of the point. Gaang Jr. is far more episodic than Avatar because so many people are working on it, creating their own stories, drawings, or comics. There are some general ideas about the growth of the characters over time (and clothing design changes between "seasons"), and longer and more serious stories that act sort of like "season finales," but we don't really care about setting up a rigid timeline or an episode schedule. For example, there are many more stories in "season 2" than "season 1." And we're OK with that. Canon is also very loose. Sometimes, there are contradictions between stories. To offer another example, earlier stories had the kids traveling the seas on the back of the Giant Lionturle, but now the Lionturtle has been forgotten in lieu of a boat pulled by a large pangolin-otter. knows it's not about "original characters do not steal."]]And we're OK with that. We have the characters and their personalities (see each of the characters' pages on the wiki for more information), and we have fun making stories with them. Dr. Professor, SCIENCE Adventurer summed it up well: "Our motto, our creed, is that we can do whatever we want because they're just our action figures. ''For those newcomers, allow me to explain. Remember when you were a wee lad and you had your Batman action figure team up with the Power Rangers to fight Magneto? You knew the good guys and you knew the bad guys. You gave Batman that gruff voice and you had Magneto talk about how great mutants are? You knew the characters and you knew their motives. That's all you needed to make your own stories and battles. ''Remember that one friend you had who would go "SPIDER-MAN WOULDN'T DO THAT! HE'D DO THIS!" and take the action figure from your hand and you'd fight about what the characters would do and "Lord Zedd would never team up with the Joker" or "Robin shouldn't be here, he's over there with Donatello" and then you're mad at each other and he leaves? ''It's the exact same thing here. We have the Gaang Jr. We go "Here's their personalities, here's the things they can do. Go." ''We're not here to set up a canon. We're not here to create a new animated series. Zutarans can have their fake animated ending. They can put up with the stress and bullshit that comes with trying to get a bunch of rabid fans organized enough to sit down and get work done. ''We're just fine playing with our toys."''Dr. Professor, SCIENCE Adventurer, Thread 23, >>41031 This wiki is an archive of material already created for Gaang Jr. (except for stories, which are on an LJ. Just about all discussion for the project is on plus4chan's /a/ (Avatar) board. ', Irah, Hayoda, Yi Lin, Tseng, Jing, and Nikiru.]] Notes